Ayrel's Venture
by Jade Solo
Summary: SG1 encounter a peculiar woman on a planet, whose gateaddress is not on any cartouche. The team must determine if she is working with the Goa'uld to shut down the Stargate program or if she's just another innocent bystander.


**Disclaimer:** STARGATE SG-1 is copyrighted by MGM Worldwide Television Productions and tradmarked by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios Inc. Based on the story and characters created by Dean Devlin Roland Emmerich. Developed for television by Jonathan Glassner & Brad Wright.

This story is not endorsed by, authorized by, or affiliated with the above organizations in any way. The author of this story does not collect fees, or sell merchandise of any kind. It is for entertainment purposes only to entertain those who enjoy this franchise and for the author to brush up on writing skills. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Claimer: **The character Ayrel and the planet Doradus are my creations and I reserve all rights to my works.

**Author's Note:** This story takes place either around the last of season 4 to the middle of season 5. There should be no spoilers past that. I have done my best to keep true to the timeline, but if you see an error, please let me know about it.

There are 11 chapters, so to speak, to break it up for easier reading. I didn't put it in the chapters, because I didn't like the way they do it. All chapters are clearly marked. Also the story was originally submitted under the title "Hugs and Kisses." I didn't feel that title worked well for this piece, so it has been renamed.

I appreciate all creative criticisms, so let me know what you think.

Jade

"**Ayrel's Venture"**

**.:CHAPTER 1:.**

In a brilliant flash his thoughts ceased to exist; his psyche enveloped by a black void. From the dark depths came a smooth exhilarated rush of endorphins that was quickly replaced with an aftertaste of adrenalin. Recognition returned, as neurons resumed firing once again, allowing the process of thoughts to recommence. The reflection of light returned a view of a stunning alien vista as Colonel Jack O'Neill and his team reformed on the other side of the gate.

"Nice," O'Neill commented as much about the ride as with what lay before him. He pulled off his sunglasses to admire the view. Pictures the MALP had sent back to the SGC didn't portray the place with any sense of justice. Purple vegetation, which could only be described as trees, served as a backdrop to the crystal white shores of a lake off to the east. A sweet aroma filled the air as a gentle breeze escorted its scent from azure trumpet-shaped flowers which rested behind the Stargate. Jack scanned the velvet, pink moss carpeting the gently sloping land as it rolled lazily towards the lake. He wondered what type of fish could be jumping out in those waters.

"Thinking retirement home sir?" Carter asked, interrupting his personal thoughts. She knew him too well he would have to remedy that soon by doing something out of character.

"No, no… been there, done that...twice." He purposely added an ironic tone to the word 'twice'. It was an experience he didn't plan on repeating any time soon. "The T-shirt was a gift. I never wore it."

He noticed that Carter smiled at his latest twist on the popular 'bought the T-shirt' catchphrase then continued. "Besides, I don't think I could get used to the purple trees…or the pink grass."

"I don't think its grass." Daniel pointed out kicking at it with his boot. "It's more like pink moss. Ah…are we sure it's safe?" Jack was sure Daniel was thinking about other dangerous plants they had encountered on many occasions some that looked more natural then what they were standing on now.

"The first MALP brought back a sample to the SGC. No pollens, spores, or oils dangerous to skin or breathing. It checked out fine." Carter said to set minds at ease.

"Glad that issue is closed." Jack was truly glad there wouldn't be a reenactment of the sleeping poppy scene in _The Wizard of Oz_. He started to walk forward, keeping his gun ready, and spotted Teal'c who had already taken point doing a visual sweep of the area. The moss gave a springy cushion under his feet so he stopped and did an experimental bounce on it. He considered how pleasant it would be to sleep on it out under the stars. Then there were those fish that were possibly out in those waters…he found himself staring out in that direction once again. The shore seemed to wink at him as a grain of sand reflected the planet's sunlight in his direction.

"Now that I think about it, maybe a nice little summer home. You know… for vacations."

"Vacations? What are those sir?" Carter could be such the cynic when it came to the important stuff. Jack looked over at her and mirrored her slight beaming grin. That girl didn't know how to live everything was work to her.

"Too bad it'll likely be a beta site… crawling with scientists." He said, envisioning his worst nightmares come to life. "How did you find it again?" He asked, not sure he wanted the full version answer. He got it anyway, along with her cheerful expression which typically swept across her beautiful countenance when she got to explain her handiwork.

"Through the chance-dialing program. Essentially, it dials multiple symbols based on known addresses, trying to make a connection to worlds possibly in the same systems as planets with Stargates. I never really thought it would come across anything. The chances are…," she paused not sure how to finish.

"Carter, are you saying we won the lottery?"

Carter smiled at his description. "Yes sir, that's one way of putting it. But the odds are better that we would have won the lottery then to find a planet's address that's not on any cartouche. Not to mention this one's in a system that we have no other gate. It was an absolute fluke. We don't even know the system's name."

"Jackpot!"

"Sir?" Carter obviously didn't understand his suggestion.

"Has a nice ring to it… as a name don't you think?" He tried to read the looks of consternation on his team's faces. Teal'c was ignoring him; no surprise there. Daniel looked down at his boots as he tended to do when avoiding eye contact with Jack. What could be so interesting about his footwear? When he saw Carter's eyebrows bead up skeptically at that suggestion he decided to try another.

"Bingo?"

The silence continued obviously because no one knew what to say about his stupid suggestion.

"Does the planet have a name?" He asked daring them to come up with a better one.

"Doradus." An unfamiliar feminine voice answered.

"Whoa!" Jack cried out. His heartbeat jumped as his usual calm, collected composure was completely disrupted. He didn't even turn much to see a young woman who hadn't been there a moment earlier.

From first impression she didn't appear to be very old, possibly in her late teens at that glorious age of 18 or 19. Long auburn brown hair tumbled down her back with highlights of red blazing brilliantly in the planet's sunlight. It looked like it had never been touched by a blade of any kind. Her hair framed a striking countenance with intense gray eyes that could look right through you. If they had met on different terms, Jack knew he would have turned up the charm to woo her. Especially, in his younger years.

"What?" He asked not understanding the word she had just spoken. _Did she say Doritos? No it was Dora… something. Was that some kind of greeting?_

"You inquired if the planet had a name. It is Doradus. If a question has an answer, it should be available to all." Her fair countenance smiled then added. "Inquire and it shall be answered."

_Oh yeah, that's just fine and dandy_, Jack thought, but in his experience, people appearing out of thin air were nothing but trouble whether they were willing to answer questions or not.

"Hello. Who are you?" He asked in a very curt, yet marginally polite tone of voice.

"I am Ayrel." The girl answered with a courteous nod.

"Ayrel." Jack repeated the unusual name for the benefit of his memory and to gather his thoughts. No sense in being rude. At first glance she carried no weapons and didn't appear to be a threat, but that could change.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Jack O'Neill. This is Daniel Jackson, Samatha Carter, and the silent one over there is Teal'c." He pointed towards them as he called out their names. Teal'c had begun scanning the area more intently looking for any more surprises. Good for him, last thing they needed was more of these indigenous folks popping up from the moss like daisies. If the planet even had daisies or more folk on it, the UAV hadn't shown any signs of civilization.

"How'd you do that?" Jack asked carefully.

Her features took on a perplexing look that made her seem like a child trying to understand a parent's instruction. "If I understood your inquiry, I would give you a reply."

"Pop out of nowhere. You weren't there a little while ago."

"Yes, I was."

"No you weren't." Jack argued.

"Just because you did not see, does not mean I was not there."

"Yeah, I suppose... What?" Jack was beginning to get frustrated.

"I think… she means we just overlooked her." Daniel tried to supply a possible explanation.

"Her attire is suitable camouflage." Teal'c noted out loud.

Ayrel appeared to be studying Teal'c as Jack looked her over once again. Teal'c was right. The girl's dress reminded him of a 50's flapper dress, which sported long fringe. The entire dress was an assortment of pink shades. The colors blended quite well with the surrounding grass. The moss, he corrected himself.

"Nice trick. You live around here?"

"Yes, I live here." She answered his question without hesitation.

"Where exactly?"

"Here." She indicated the exact area where she had planted herself. Jack noted that she hadn't moved at all since she had revealed herself. In fact the girl seemed to be studying each team member in turn, especially Carter. Apparently, when she realized the answer had not sufficed she added, "I live wherever I stand."

Jack became even more frustrated. He turned and looked at Daniel.

"Jack… I don't think she understands our word usage. There may be a little difference in our word meanings. If I…"

"Yeah, all right fine. Your turn." Jack backed off to give Daniel a go at it. The girl turned her attention toward Daniel when he finally began to speak.

"What Jack's trying to ask is where is your home?" He paused then added, "Where do you… abide."

"Home is where you create it."

"Okay… I guess there's truth in that." Daniel realized that wasn't getting anywhere so he shifted tracks. "How long have you lived here, Ayrel?"

"Time matters not, and has a different measure on every world."

"Then you have knowledge of what the Stargate is." Teal'c once again popped into the conversation making a statement rather then asking a question. He had obviously become interested at her recent remark, especially the word 'world' which indicated to him she knew at least a little about the Stargate. Ayrel however was a little taken aback by him. It was the first time he had addressed her directly. She didn't seem to understand his statement.

"Heavens Eye?" She asked and pointed towards the Stargate to clarify. When Teal'c gave the assenting nod she answered. "Yes. It is a river that flows to many worlds."

"Do you ever use it?" Sam asked.

"I have little need for it. Everything that sustains me is here." Ayrel's eyes seemed intense as she once again stared at Carter.

"Well, how about companionship? Do you live here alone?" Carter asked. Jack rolled his eyes and felt like throwing his hands up in surrender. So far his team had gotten more information from her then he had. He could see Carter was already bonding with the girl, and was worried for her well being. Great, he thought. The next subject would be about bringing her back through the gate.

"No one is ever truly alone." She simply stated with no explanation. "You are of the Tau'ri?" The team was surprised by her question. Jack noticed that she used the Goa'uld term for Terrans, so he did another scan of the area. Was it possible there was somebody spying on them as they had their nice little chat?

"Yes…" Daniel answered this time. "Yes we are, but we're human just like you. Were you born here on this planet or did you travel through the chappa'ai…uh Heaven's Eye?" He corrected himself.

"I chose to voyage here many years ago. From which world do you come from?" Another subject change, Jack's suspicion raised another notch.

"Oh, a planet called Earth. It's actually possibly where your ancestors came from." Daniel shifted to his teaching mode. "See an evil race enslaved our people years ago and took them to other planets through… Heaven's Eye… to be slave labor. However, people on Earth rebelled leaving us cut off from people like you. It's just been recently…"

"Daniel!"

"Jack, she's answering our questions. I'm just returning the favor." Knowing Jack, Daniel knew exactly why he was objecting.

"Yes, but I ask you. Does she need a history lesson?"

"Every inquiry should have an answer." Ayrel interrupted their argument.

"Yeah, you said that already." Jack was a little miffed. The girl's answers were so Dad gum short and had yet to explain anything.

"Is what I say not true?"

"It's not that... but sometimes information can be dangerous."

"Hmmm…this I comprehend. You are right to suspect me…" She paused then added. "…as I suspect you. You fight for the Goa'uld?"

"No!" Jack's tone sounded a little more offended then it should have been. He didn't like being associated with the snake heads. "We fight against them."

"With a Jaffa among your ranks?" Her glance towards Teal'c held an astonished, yet fascinated gaze.

"Of course he's on our side… against the Goa'uld." Jack clarified. "You know quite a bit for being stuck on this little planet of yours. Get out much?"

"Rumors obtain wings on the words of many."

"Yes... yes they do." Though he didn't quite understand the statement he got the drift. She obviously had her sources for information. Jack also noticed she seemed to be amused by the conversation. She especially beamed a smile towards Jack with that last reply.

"Ayrel, we're just concerned about your well-being." The ever diplomatic Daniel provided.

"My being is quite well. Thank you." The gleam in her eyes seemed to sparkle as though she was amused by their dance of words.

"No...that's not exactly what I meant. There are dangers out there and you may think it's safe on this planet, but..."

"Do not worry Daniel. All is safe at this time…" she paused then added, "… and I will protect you."

Daniel wasn't sure how to interpret that answer, and glanced towards Jack who moved to the side and motioned for his team to follow.

"Will you excuse us...?" Daniel politely said before following the rest of the team.

"Sir, I think we should bring her back to the SGC." Carter was the first to speak up. Jack grimaced, even though he had known that was coming.

"Reason being...?"

"Well as far as we know there's no other living being on this planet. The UAV didn't detect anybody. It's possible it overlooked one sentient being, such as herself since it's programmed to pick up civilizations. She could have been hiding deep in the woods. And she's obviously using this planet as a hideout. Maybe we can get more information from her."

"I agree with Major Carter. Since there is no knowledge of this gate on cartouche it is very likely this gate was transported here. The reason may provide invaluable information if we are to use it as a secondary Alpha site." Teal'c certified Sam's argument.

"Umm…" Daniel hummed thinking of what he could add. "If nothing else the girl could probably use some medical attention. No telling how long she's been with out any human interaction."

"Has it occurred to anyone that this could be a trap?" Jack questioned his team.

"I'm not saying it wouldn't be without it's risk Jack, but I don't think we should pass this up."

Jack sighed. He wouldn't be able to argue out of this one. Having a Beta site would be invaluable, and this planet had a great potential for being better located than the Alpha site. But as is, there were too many unanswered questions with this mysterious girl popping out of nowhere. They needed answers and they weren't getting anywhere here.

"Okay, get ready to move out. I'll contact General Hammond and inform him of our plans…get the permission… fill out the paper work. Yadda, yadda." He headed towards the MALP and started grumbling under his breath to no one in particular. "I'll wager Apophis probably banished her here because she annoyed him with gibberish answers. Quarantined her so that her mysterious ways wouldn't spread to other Goa'uld." He continued to grumble as he set up the MALP to send a message.

**.:CHAPTER 2:.**

"Okay folks," Jack announced minutes later after contacting the SGC. "Hammond said take the necessary precautions… you know, the usual speech when he gives _you_ the go ahead to bring someone back through the gate. So..." He clapped his hand together to show how impatient he was. "Let's move out. Carter, phone home."

"Aye sir." Carter replied and walked toward the DHD.

"I'll go get the gir…"

"You are leaving?" Ayrel asked right behind Jack seeming to appear out of nowhere again. He jumped once again, but tried to hide it by kicking a stone that was under his foot.

"Would you quit doing that!" He asked her in total irritation, the girl only smiled in reply.

Daniel decided to answer her question. "Yes, we are leaving and we want you to come with us."

"Why?"

"Well… you seem like a smart girl. We would like to exchange knowledge. You did seem interested in our culture. There's a lot we could share with each other."

"I belong here."

"And you will return, if you like. Call it a visit... ah…a vacation, a learning vacation..." He deliberately shut his mouth trying to stop himself while he was ahead.

A calm look enveloped her features as she closed her eyes and contemplated the request. She almost appeared to be communing with some unseen spirit. It reminded Jack of that monk on Kheb. After what seemed like an eternity her eyelids rolled up and looking sincerely at the team she declared.

"Very well, I am ready."

Ayrel walked up to the gate between Daniel and Jack ready to be escorted through. The vortex stabilized and Carter joined with Teal'c to line up right behind them. As she came to the event horizon she looked off to the west at her forested home and made a staying nod as though to bid it farewell. Then she stepped through the portal that she called Heaven's Eye and a new universe was opened up to her.

**.:CHAPTER 3:.**

Some time later found Ayrel looking up at Dr. Fraiser as the doctor put a cuff around her arm to get a reading on her blood pressure. As she sat on the hospital bed, Daniel sat beside her on a stool. As the doctor was working, Daniel thought this would be a great opportunity to dig up some more answers.

"So Ayrel, why do you live on Doradus?"

"Because it is a planet of refuge." Ayrel answered.

"And there are no other people on that planet?"

"Solitude has many advantages." She looked at the doctor as Frasier tried to put something in her ear.

"Don't worry," the doctor consoled. "I'm just checking to see how healthy your ears are."

Ayrel tried to stay still and let the doctor continue, while Daniel decided where next to go. Her last answer wasn't all that direct. It indicated that she was alone there, but didn't actually confirm it.

"Were you forced to live there?" Daniel asked going on a hunch that Jack had pointed out to him, in private, on the way back from the planet the possibility that she was exiled to the planet.

"You assume that my solitude is by force?"

"Well… yes, why would you choose solitude?"

"Because it is the path I have chosen to walk."

"Your path? What path is that?" Daniel asked hoping to get more out of her.

"It would be hard for you to comprehend where I am going, having not known where I have walked." Ayrel pointed out.

"Yeah, and that's where I'm going with this Ayrel. We know so little about you. There are some that think you could be a danger to us. I'm just trying to prove otherwise."

"Don't worry; I believe it is better to be a snake hiding in the grass, than to be a wolf in sheep clothing."

"Yeah…until you step on the snake and it bites you." Daniel realized he had been around Jack too much with an comment like that.

"The snake is hiding innocently the wolf has ulterior motives."

Daniel was about to concede to her argument when he heard his name.

"Dr. Jackson?" Hammond called out.

Daniel signaled he would be there promptly and turned back to Ayrel.

"I have some duties to attend to. You'll be okay here with Dr. Fraiser."

As he left, he noticed the doctor thoughtfully explaining to Ayrel how she was going to take some blood for some further test. The girl seemed to be doing admirably for being in a new situation. He realized he was paying more attention behind him then watching where he walked. He should be near the door soon. He focused his attention back to where he was heading and found himself staring at Jack.

"Daniel." Jack acknowledged him.

"Yes."

"Tag, I'm it." Jack replied in his usual cryptic way. Meaning it was his turn to watch over their guest. "Hammond waiting for your debrief."

"On my way." Daniel continued walking toward his destination.

**.:CHAPTER 4:.**

Moments later Jack escorted Ayrel into the base cafeteria. He knew the girl had to eat sometime. He was tickled to see her being adventurous with human foods, as she filled her plate, with a little of everything that the kitchen had provided to eat. They found a seat while he watched her try each portion both with delight and displeasure.

"Why are you tagged?" Ayrel inquired as they finished up their dinner.

"Tagged?" He wasn't sure what she meant.

"Yes, you told Daniel you were 'it'."

"Yeah, it means I'm it. I'm the man." He admitted. Ayrel's uncertain look urged him to explain further. "It means it was my turn."

"Your turn?"

"Yeah, my turn to…," he paused trying to decide how to put it. "To take you to dinner."

"To look after me?" She slyly proposed, knowing exactly why he was here.

"Something like that." Jack felt like he had been caught snooping around a Goa'uld mother ship. So he tried to explain it away. "It's not like I'm babysitting."

Ayrel seemed surprised at that comment. "Why would one want to sit on a baby?"

Jack tried several times to come up with a response, alternating between sarcastic and a serious answer. Each time totally failing. Finally he took the easy way out. "I have no idea why you would want to sit on them… kinda cruel."

Ayrel eyes lit up with laughter. Whether it was realization that it was just an Earth term, or Jack's flustered response, he wasn't sure.

"I'm just here to keep you company." Jack flashed her one of his most charming smiles. She was quite a beauty. Looking into her beaming face, he decided to turn that charisma up a notch. "And what lovely company to be present in."

Ayrel's expression turned into one of bemusement. "Colonel O'Neill?" She said in a rather formal yet lighthearted tone. "Are you trying to woo me?"

Jack froze at the question and realized that was exactly how it would come off as. And why not she was a very attractive woman. Suddenly he felt flustered again, like a teenager who hadn't thought the process through.

"Well…, I…, maybe…" He stumbled over several starting sentences.

Ayrel hushed him. "That's sweet," she whispered. "But you're really a little too…"

"Yes, I know. I completely understand. You would want somebody younger. More your age."

"Yes, more my age," she confessed. "You're in your…"

"Fifty-ish," Jack supplied not wanting to hit the exact age, but he was a little confused as to where this conversation was going.

"If I were to consider a relationship, I would actually look for someone a little older." She phrased her words delicately, but there was no other way to put it.

"Older? How old exactly?" The girl couldn't be more then twenty, his mind screamed.

"Someone much closer to a century."

"You're looking for someone that old?" It had been a while since he had been turned down because he was too young especially by someone with her appearance.

"I said if I were to consider. I'm sorry, but it would be too complex."

_Yeah… complex, _he thought. He was still trying to process the info he had just learned. Was she really that old? He noticed several of the kitchen hands unpacking some boxes in the corner. A bunch of plastic sacks filled with foiled candies. He needed to change subjects.

"Yo, Jo." He called out to one of them. He knew if he could charm her enough she would freely share the chocolate load. "How about tossing a couple of bags this way?"

"Too much chocolate will ruin your figure," she called back.

"It's not all for me." He said with an almost wounded tone. "I was gonna share with my pal here." He indicated Ayrel.

"Alright, as long as you share. Here you go Colonel." The woman smiled as she laid a couple of different bags on their table. "We got a whole case load today. Enjoy."

"Thank you." Jack called out after her, as she went back to work.

"What are these?" Ayrel asked picking up a silver foiled candy.

"Well, I figure it wouldn't be right if you didn't try a little chocolate while you're here. They're called 'Kisses'?"

The look of disbelief on her face was priceless.

"They're not actual kisses…" Jack quickly explained. _This is just perfect_, he thought. He was trying to get away from that subject. "It's just a name for them. It's actually candy, very sweet and really, really good. Try one."

Ayrel tried several of them before asking. "These are different?" She noted the difference between the total milk chocolate and those swirled with milk and white chocolate.

"Yes, the white and brown are called 'Hugs'… because they… they swirl and hug each other. I assure you it's a marketing ploy."

"So the brown and white ones are called 'Hugs' and the pure brown ones are called 'Kisses'." Ayrel clarified and shook her head in disbelief.

"You're catching on."

Jack noted the airman heading his way and knew his attention would be needed elsewhere.

"Sir, your presence is requested in the briefing room." He announced.

"All right, I'll be there in a bit. Dismissed." As the airman made his way out, Jack turned back to Ayrel. "I gotta go work. When you finished here just talk to the guard and he'll show you back to your room. Understood?"

"Your instructions would be clear to a child. I understand."

**.:CHAPTER 5:.**

Jack walked into the briefing room. Hammond sat in his usual chair at the head of the table, the doctor sat on his right side with Carter beside her; Jack, Daniel and Teal'c created the line up on the opposite side.

"You had something you wanted to report doctor?" Hammond gave Fraiser the floor.

"Yes. I've been looking over Ayrel's test results and can't help but notice the similarities to Sha're son Shifu. There are similar memory genetic markers present in both of them. Her DNA code is also very advanced."

"Are you saying she's a Hog Tart?" Jack asked since she stressed the advanced part.

"Hok'taur." Daniel absentmindedly corrected him.

"That's what I said." Jack argued back in defense.

"No you didn't… besides, the meaning of Hok'taur is 'advanced human'. Similar to what Nirrti was trying to do on the planet Hanka. I believe what Fraiser's trying to say is that Ayrel may be… Harsesis." He glanced at the doctor for approval on his interpretation hoping he was on the right track.

"Harsesis? You mean like Shifu?" Carter asked to clear it all up. The doctor nodded they were both on the same track as her thinking. Jack however still wasn't catching on.

"But she said the genes were advanced."

"This may indicate different origin, much like the Tollan which are advanced, but not necessarily a Hok'taur, Colonel." The doctor defined to rectify the misunderstanding.

"I don't get it. I thought Shifu was the only one, because it's a forbidden practice. Are you telling me that we now have other Goa'uld going around out there making more freaking brain child's?" Jack didn't hide his disgust at that prospect.

"Actually, she was before Shifu. She's definitely older and I didn't see any activity of nanites in her blood." The doctor revealed the findings on that part of the investigation.

"Is there anyway we can find out which two Goa'uld decided to break the rules this time?"

"If we had a database of Goa'uld DNA there would be no problem." Frasier informed. "But since we don't, I'm going to do the next best thing. I'll be presenting this evidence to the Tok'ra. It's possible they can figure it out and may know more about it."

"Is there any way we can verify this?" Jack stressed, having little confidence in getting anything back from the Tok'ra. He was still rather dubious about this information.

"I don't know Jack, but I intend to try." Daniel decided it was time to have a more serious discussion with Ayrel.

**.:CHAPTER 6:.**

"You may ask your questions Daniel Jackson." Ayrel assured him. He had come to the guest quarters to talk to her. He had just barely sat down in a chair.

"That obvious?" He asked. She nodded her head yes and smiled. Daniel shrugged sheepishly and decided he might as well get down to business. "Do you know the term 'Harsesis'?" He started out hoping to warm up before his point.

"I am not a Harsesis Daniel Jackson." She answered with a giggle, seeming to know where he was going with it already. Was the jumping ahead a stratagem not to answer the question or did she truly know what a Harsesis was?

"No?" He asked, "You know this for sure?"

"I know." She sounded quite sure of herself. "Are you a Harsesis?"

The question threw Daniel off guard for a second. Why would she ask that? But then he noticed her tone of voice wasn't very inquisitive as though she already knew the answer. "Of course not."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I don't have Goa'uld parents or possess the infinite knowledge of the Goa'uld. That's…" Daniel smiled catching on to her ploy now. "I see, you're saying you don't have the knowledge of the Goa'uld and that's how you know you're not Harsesis."

"Those words where not uttered by me."

"Yeah, I know… I said them, but that's what you mean."

"I did not say that." She continued to insist then smiled.

"Right," he rubbed his head as he decided what to do now. "Uhhh... let's start over. You're saying you're not Harsesis, but we found some indications that your blood is similar to a Harsesis."

"You believe I am like Shifu. I am not."

"How do you know Shifu?" Daniel couldn't imagine there being more than one Shifu in the universe. There was only one Harsesis child with that name, and obviously she knew him.

"He is a friend and my charge. He is the reason I wanted to come through the gate to meet you. He has said many things about you."

"All good, I hope." Daniel didn't think Shifu would have anything cross to say about him.

"Undeniably," she confirmed.

"You said charge? Meaning you care for him?"

"To a point, it is as you say."

"But I thought you said you live alone?"

"In fact, I do. Shifu is just visiting briefly, until he chooses which path he wishes to walk."

"I see…then you know his former caretaker?"

"If you refer to Oma Desala then you assume correctly. She is still his caretaker as she was once mine. She simply put him under my care briefly. She believes it will benefit the boy in his decisions."

"You should know…" Daniel approached the next avenue of his discussion with care. "We have some evidence that your genes are similar to Shifu's... who is a Harsesis." He stated the last part hoping she would connect the dots. "How do you explain that?"

"I don't need to explain it. It is as you say."

"But you just said you're not Harsesis?" Ah ha, he had her now, but Ayrel didn't seem ruffled in the least bit.

"On occasions, answers will confound us. I have answered your questions truthfully Daniel Jackson." She softened her smile at Daniels look of failure. "Don't worry, you are bright and will figure it out."

Daniel stared at her for several moments not sure where to retry the discussion. If she wasn't Harsesis what was she? The fact was they had evidence that she was, so why did she deny it? Did she really not know she was Harsesis; self-denial perhaps? Or was this some sort of game? There were too many questions, but before he started to form another one to continue she decided to ask one of her own.

"You know that Shifu is Harsesis?" She seemed to want clarification on that part.

"Yes, we know that."

"Yet you do not try to use his knowledge?"

"If we did, we wouldn't be any better than Apophis or any other Goa'uld that wanted to use him in the same way." Daniel simply stated having learned that lesson well.

"You speak with wisdom, Daniel Jackson."

"Uh…Thank you." It seemed weird to be complemented in that way by someone that seemed younger then him, and yet she seemed to be wiser then what her years may portray. Jack had said something about her being older, but Daniel wasn't sure Jack knew what he was talking about.

"As a Harsesis," she continued. "His life has been demanding. With the knowledge of the Goa'uld, he has been hunted. Under the teaching of Oma Desala, he has even ascended. But he's still a human child that was forced to grow up more quickly then anyone ever should, and given responsibilities that no human should have to undertake. He's just a boy with feeling and emotions like anybody else, and he admires you Daniel whether you see it or not."

"Admire? Why… what for?" Daniel asked noticing the almost sisterly tone that Ayrel used when speaking of Shifu. She truly seemed concerned for the boy.

"Because you're the closest individual that he can call family, and a child should never be without a family."

Daniel's motivation to get information stopped dead in its tracks at that revelation. The boy never really knew his mother. His father was a power monger who only wanted to use him as a host. She was right. He didn't really have much of a family there.

But what type of family was he, Daniel, to the boy? He was Sha're's husband. Did that make him the boy's step-father? He hadn't wished the boy into existence but he would have taken care of him as his own for Sha're's sake. But Oma had taken that responsibility away from him, and Daniel believed it was for the best. But did that mean there couldn't be some relationship developed between him and the boy?

"I know you care for the boy, but he needs to see that." Ayrel added between his thoughts as though she knew his thought pattern.

A knock came from the door. Daniel turned around to see Teal'c standing there.

"Dr. Frasier would like to see Ayrel again. There are more tests she would perform." Teal'c announced.

"Alright, we'll be right there." Daniel acknowledged.

"General Hammond would also like to see us immediately." Teal'c pressed further.

Daniel getting the message escorted Ayrel to the door and asked one of the guards to escort her to the infirmary.

**.:CHAPTER 7:.**

"There is apprehension among the base dwellers." Ayrel stated as she saw the heightened amount of activity going on around her.

She sat on the infirmary bed once again as the doctor went about her work.

"Yes, but you don't have anything to worry about." The doctor assured her.

"It has to do with the gate?"

"You're a very perceptive girl." The doctor smiled as she confirmed the girls inquiry.

"You are concerned about it also." Ayrel declared being able to see it on the doctors face.

"Yes, of course. We have many teams off-world. I'd like to see them get home safely."

"I comprehend this." Ayrel stated as a fact then added. "Why did you call me back here?"

"Because I needed to run more tests. I need to confirm some things, and since the gate is malfunctioning I'll have to do them myself." The doctor explained.

"You would have consulted others through the gate?"

"Yes, we have several allies that know a lot more about such things. I had planned on sending a message to the Tok'ra concerning the results of the test."

Ayrel's mood suddenly had changed grimly. "Hear me now. It would not be wise to divulge information of my existence. Not to anyone for any reason. I cannot allow it."

Janet was quite surprised by the change that had taken place with the otherwise jovial girl. Why should she be so adamant about it. Obviously she didn't want others to know she was here. That's when the information came together.

"You're the reason for the gate malfunction."

"It would seem I'm not the only perceptive one in the room."

**.:CHAPTER 8:.**

"We have a problem people. We can't dial out." General Hammond announced to Jack's team as they settled once again around the briefing room table.

"What do ya mean?" Jack asked warily.

"Just as I said. As soon as y'all got back I ordered SG-7 to gear up and go do a deeper recon of the planet you just left. They were to look for other signs of civilization and try to determine where the girl came from. We were unable to establish a link." Hammond explained.

"Maybe the gate was destroyed after we left. Let's try another gate." Jack suggested.

"Already tried. We have dialed the Alpha site, Chulak, Abydos, and a dozen other safe worlds. We were unable to connect with any gate."

"A malfunction in our gate?" Daniel haphazardly guessed.

"I checked into that." Carter said. "There was nothing wrong that I could find."

"I think Ayrel sabotaged our gate." The doctor cut in and announced her belief as she walked into the briefing room.

Silence had a few seconds to reverberate before someone spoke again. It was Carter having had a few seconds to absorb the information.

"I don't know how she could be causing the problem. She hasn't been near our computers and the gate diagnostic came back clean. Besides, the more I think about the situation it has to be external. We can't establish any connections, but also none of the off-world teams have made it back on schedule. Technically even if our computers are off-line an incoming wormhole should have no problems connecting. Since no one's coming back through we can assume no one's been able to connect to our gate." Carter let that information sink in then stated. "I don't see how she could be capable of that. It would mean controlling the whole stargate network."

"Daniel?" Jack asked. "Why don't we just ask if she knows anything? She's always saying ask and she'll give an answer."

"It's worth a try." Daniel said.

General Hammond turned to one of the guards. "Bring the girl up here."

Once Ayrel had come into the room she was offered a seat at the table. Making herself comfortable in the proffered seat, she gracefully folded her hands on the table like a swan relaxing its wings and composing herself.

"You have additional questions. Inquire, and I shall answer." Ayrel declared, already knowing why she was here.

"Dr. Frasier believes you're responsible for the gate malfunction. Are you?" Daniel decided to go for the direct approach. It seemed to work better with her.

"There is no malfunction." Ayrel clarified. "It is simply closed."

"How are you able to do that?" Carter asked skeptically. She still didn't see how that could be possible.

"I possess the key." Ayrel declared as though they would understand what she meant.

"What key?" Jack asked.

"Can you open it again?" Hammond interrupted knowing that was the most important factor at this point. It didn't matter what key the key was, it was obvious she had it.

"When the time comes. Yes."

"You have to understand our concerns." Hammond decided to explain. "We have people on other worlds that may be in trouble."

"No one may come or go from it until I have released it." Ayrel equally explained.

"Is that a threat?" Jack seemed to be trying to provoke her.

"Colonel." Hammond gently warned then turned back to Ayrel. "I realize you may have your reasons, but understand that this seems to be a threat."

"From your point of view…yes. I can ease your mind and tell you that I do this to protect."

"To protect yourself?" Jack asked.

"To protect everyone." Ayrel clarified still keeping a calm manner about her.

"A likely story to cover the real reason you're here." Jack put as much scorn into his words as possible. If anybody could ruffle a swans feathers, he could.

"You carry weapons to protect yourselves… do you not?" Ayrel demanded to know even though she knew the answer.

"Yes, of course." Jack shot back.

"I only do the same by a different means. Would you deny me that privilege?" Ayrel hadn't raised her voice, but there was still a fiery tone to it, like anyone who believed in fighting for one's rights.

"No," Jack said firmly. "But when it endangers my team…"

"I rather doubt they are in serious danger." Ayrel interrupted. "You have contingency plans I'm sure."

"Yeah, but it involves gating out! Which someone in this room has decided to block that sort of travel."

"This is the only gate in the network that has been disabled. Your team can gate out to any other planet of their choosing. As soon as I leave I will release this gate back to your control and they will be able to make their way back."

A shrill alarm sounded through the base followed with an announcement.

"Unscheduled off-world activation" A Gate Tech's voice announced.

Jack's vision having been distracted by red alarm lights, he looked back at Ayrel. The rest of the team had already sprung into action, making their way to the control room.

"Obviously you're not the only one with a key." He smarted at Ayrel then said. "You stay here." He then ordered the guards to keep an eye on her.

**.:CHAPTER 9:.**

"Who's knocking now?" Jack asked as he made his way into the Gate Control Room. "I thought we couldn't establish any wormholes."

"We have no idea." Hammond answered. "Anything yet Sergeant?" He asked the Gate Tech who had sounded the warning.

"No sir, nothing."

"Not even a thud impact?" Carter chimed in as she sat down and began looking over the data on the screens.

"None detected ma'am." The tech answered smartly. "If someone or something had hit the iris it would have registered."

"Well something's keeping the gate open." Carter was already going through a list in her mind to determine the cause.

"Shifu is."

"Doh!" Jack found his feet off the ground again at the girl's sudden appearance behind him. "I hate it when she does that."

Hammond was just as surprised. "How did you get in here?"

"Two feet are good for transportation."

Jack could almost swear there was sarcasm in her voice though her face betrayed none. Hammond obviously couldn't help the smile that played across his lips. The remark must have reminded him of some of the dozy phrases his granddaughters could come up with.

"Yes they are Miss, but that's not entirely what I meant. How did you get past the guards?"

"They see what they want to see."

"She seems to have a knack for... stealth." Daniel explained, hesitating on last word since she seems to almost appear out of no where. He then got back to the matter at hand by asking, "So… how is Shifu?"

"Release your iron gate-cap and you will see with your own eyes."

"Ummm..." He looks in the direction of Hammond not sure where to proceed.

Hammond took that decision from him by nodding to Carter. "Go ahead Major."

As she laid her palm on the key panel for the iris release, Carter took note that the General didn't have the guards stand down. He planned to be ready for anything. Moments later a young boy in a monk's robe walked through the gate. Hammond then gave the order to stand down. Suddenly he noticed that Ayrel was already meeting Shifu at the end of the gate ramp. He turned around to assure himself there weren't two of her and wondered how she had accomplished that so quickly.

**.:CHAPTER 10:.**

Ayrel meet the boy at the bottom of the ramp. With a look up and behind her she saw others were still in the Gate Control Room probably discussing them. She didn't blame them for being perplexed at what to do. She was sure they knew what Shifu was, but did they know about her as well probably not. But something told her it wouldn't take Daniel much longer to figure it out.

"You should have stayed on Doradus." Ayrel made sure that patience filled her tone of voice. It wasn't that she was upset at him coming here, she just wish the boy had done as she had told him.

"Where the master leadeth a pup will surely follow," was his defense.

"Not when told to stay put, if the pup is obedient. And do not call me master." He nodded his head at her simple request. A request she had to keep reminding him about. She had made it clear from the beginning, when Oma had asked her to take care of the boy, that she wouldn't be training or teaching him. She was there to protect and sympathize with the boy having been in similar circumstances.

"There is truth in that, and I am sorry. I only wished to see Daniel," was Shifu's reply.

She took pity on the boy. Practically orphaned by the universe he was still searching to be tethered to some sort of kindred anchor, though he would never admit to that.

"Very well, but we must not stay long. I have already been here longer than I should have." She clearly made the instruction known.

"Agreed." He consented then added as an explanation. "A tall man cannot hide in short grass."

She contemplated if she should try to break him of the habit of quoting such codes to explain everything, but then berated herself. She quoted the same after a fashion, though recently it was only to see the human's reaction to it and to keep herself a mystery. She also realized it was a result of being raised and taught by Oma Desala, and a hard habit to break.

She sensed that Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c had lined up behind her, waiting for an explanation. She turned to face them. Shifu looked up at her expectantly.

"You don't have to ask my permission. Go to him." Ayrel told Shifu and shooed him in that direction.

The boy made his way to Daniel with confidence, yet there was an uncertainty in his manner once he was in front of him. Daniel stooped down to his level and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello Shifu…it's good to see you." Daniel timidly ventured to start a conversation.

"It is good to see you as well, Daniel." The boy echoed back.

After a long silence Ayrel finally announced. "Unfortunately, it is time for Shifu and I to travel on."

"Ayrel speaks the truth. I'm afraid I cannot stay any longer." Shifu confirmed.

"Why?" Daniel asked, though he felt he knew the answer.

"Given that we could inadvertently bring danger to your world. I do want to thank you all for your kindness and allowing me to explore your culture. I am sorry I had to disable your gate, but it was necessary for security reasons. After we are gone, your gate operations will return back to normal," Ayrel tactfully said. Then catching Daniel's attention she threw him an item. Daniel barely caught the small item. He uncurled his fingers to look at what rested on the palm of his hand. It was a Hershey's Hugs. She hoped he would get the message.

Daniel smiled and handed it to Shifu who curiously inspected the item, as Daniel gently embraced the boy in a loving hug. Once he had pulled back he looked the boy in the eye and knew they were on the brink of tears, though he kept it under control.

"You behave yourself and listen to Ayrel." It was the only thing Daniel could think of to say. And trusting Oma's judgment knew it was best the boy return with Ayrel.

"I will." The boy then turned and went back to the ramp. Ayrel had already turned and with a wave of her hand the Stargate activated and formed a stable wormhole to their destination.

"Will we see either of you again?" Carter brought up the question.

Ayrel only shrugged then answered, "The future holds many mysteries. One day our paths may cross again." Not knowing what that future could be, she started to walk towards the gate.

"Wait!" Daniel called out just before the pair went through the event horizon.

"Is there something you need Daniel Jackson?" Ayrel turned and asked at his outcry.

"I want to ask you one final question."

Ayrel smiled, it appeared Daniel finally understood. "Inquire and it shall be answered. All you ever needed was to ask."

"Right, that's what you where trying to get me to do all along. Is to simply ask it."

"Daniel?" Jack was impatient.

"Right! The question…I know you're not Harsesis, because I've already asked that and you answered. But you are special. Our blood tests have revealed that, so we must be… misinterpreting the results. What are you, if you don't mind my asking?"

"You have proven yourself to be a wise man, Daniel; I do not mind you asking. But you must realize that some knowledge, as Jack says, is dangerous."

"Yes, we realize that and except the responsibility." Daniel interjected before Jack could say anything, but the smug look on the colonel's face could tell all. He was pleased that she acknowledged he was right for once.

"Very well," Ayrel nodded at his acceptance. "I am Narcissus."

"Narcissus?" Jack exclaimed, "For crying out loud! What pray tell is the difference between a Harsesis and a Narcissus?"

"Jack…" Daniel tried.

"Just sounds like another fancy name to me." Jack vindicated.

"Harsesis is a child parented between two Goa'ulds and their hosts." Ayrel began to explain.

"Yes, we knew that already." Jack pointed out with much sarcasm.

"Narcissus…," she continued. "Is only opposite of that fact."

"Opposite how?" Daniel hoped that Jack had finally decided to shut up and stay out of it. Maybe he could get the information now.

"Race." She simply stated.

"Race?" Daniel at first didn't see what that would have to do with it, and then it dawned on him. "Tok'ra! You're the child between two Tok'ra and their hosts."

"That is correct, Daniel Jackson."

The expression on the faces of the SGC personnel ranged from Teal'c being interested to total surprise by Hammond. Carter seemed to be in deep thought over that revelation.

"So not a Harsesis?" Jack asked skeptically having troubles believing otherwise.

"Don't you see Jack?" Daniel turned toward him. "She can't be Harsesis because her parentage isn't Goa'uld. It's Tok'ra. She bears all the knowledge of the Tok'ra."

"Actually, only the knowledge before conception. Many years have gone by and I have not been in contact with the Tok'ra."

"Don't blame you… they can be such jerks." Jack let his impression of that race known once again.

She continued her explanation. "I also have the knowledge of the Goa'uld race before the Tok'ra went their own way due to the action of Queen Egeria the founder of the Tok'ra."

"Wow, that's a lot of info, up in the noggin. You wouldn't be willing…"

"Not at this time, no."

"Had to ask." Never hurt to ask, Jack thought. It was a bummer the answer was usually no.

"Oh my…" Carter couldn't even finish her outburst.

"Carter? You ok?" Jack turned and asked sympathetically at the look of alarm on her face.

"Ummm…yes sir, I just realized…" She stopped not able to complete her thoughts. With tear- brimmed eyes she did the only thing she could think of to do. She promptly made her way over to Ayrel and completely enveloped her in an embrace. The action transcended time itself and Ayrel also found herself crying.

"You have no idea what this means to me." Ayrel was finally able to say.

"I only wish I could do more."

"It was more then I could wish for." After savoring the moment Ayrel finally pulled away and smiled at Carter. She mouthed the words "thank you" and placed a small object in Carter's hand. She turned and grabbed Shifu's hand as they walked through the puddle of light.

"What was that about?" Jack demanded completely confused.

Carter, who was still looking at the gate which had just disengaged, simply stated. "Ayrel is the daughter of Lantash… and Jolinar."

No one had the heart to say anything further as they silently filed out of the Gate Room.

**.:CHAPTER 11:.**

Several days later Sam sat in the Gate Control room. On the control panel she stared at the Hershey Hugs Ayrel had placed in her hands before leaving. Jack came into the room as he dodged an airman on the way out. He made his way over to stand behind her.

"Nothing?"

She shook her head. "I've tried three days in a row to establish a connection. It's like it was never there."

"They probably disabled the Stargate from their end like they did here. Or moved on… for protection." Jack put forth some possible reasons.

"I was thinking the same."

"That's too bad." Jack voiced. "Hammond's disappointed… the higher ups had already vetoed it as a Beta Site. I still think it would have made a better vacation spot. I guess that's two losses."

"Yes sir." Carter whispered not sure what else to say.

"You gonna be alright?" Jack asked with concern.

"I am, it's just I keep discovering parts of Jolinar's life, and really don't know what to do with them. You know Ayrel never knew her mother or father. If I understand Jolinar's memories correctly, her daughter was taken away by Oma Desala not long after she was born. She knew it was for the best, because she couldn't let the other Tok'ra know about it."

"Yes, that would have been a complete disaster." Jack could say with relative ease having had several dealing with the Tok'ra counsel. "But they did…you know, break rules."

"It wasn't planned sir. She was completely stunned when she discovered she was pregnant. In fact, I don't think she told him." Sam sighed and then explained at Jack's questioning "who" expression. "Lantash or Martouf, I don't think he ever knew."

"Oh." Jack didn't know what to say to that revelation.

"Somehow I feel like there's more I should do."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Carter. Looks to me like you've already done what's needed. You gave the girl, Ayrel, some closure and that's the important thing."

"You're right. That is the important thing."

**THE END**

**Ending Comments:** I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's my first Stargate fan-fic. I believe this is the final version, in other words, I'm not planning on doing anymore major changes to the story, besides correcting errors. Unless I come up with something brilliant to add and the mood strikes me to change it. Besides, my energy is being put into another SG-1 story that I'm currently working on.

Please, if you have time, write a review and let me know what you think.

Thank you for taking time to read my story,

Jade


End file.
